


Adventure is Out There

by allisonistrashh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Multi, Siblings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonistrashh/pseuds/allisonistrashh
Summary: "Here's to the beginning of what could be the most chaotic 6 months of my life."You are Eileen Suh, Johnny from NCT's little sister and you go to an international school in Korea after your parents decided to move there again with your brother.  When your parents leave for a vacation they make you stay with your brother in the nct dorms.  How well could this go?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Adventure is Out There

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my Tumblr so you definitely could have read this already. I also decided to change it a little bit because I don't like writing y/n fics anymore

“Mom I still don’t understand why can’t I just stay here I’m almost 17, I don’t need a babysitter!” You huff at your mom plopping down on the chair next to her. She sighs looking at your father across the table. “Because sweetheart we’re going for 6 months and we are not leaving a 16-year-old girl alone at our house for that long.” You groan throwing your head back. “But mom I wouldn’t do anything.” Your father’s eyes meet yours along with your mom’s. “We do not care what you promise Eileen it is final. Besides Johnny is really excited for you to stay with him.” You roll your eyes at the mention of your older brother. Sure you loved your brother with all your heart but he is obviously the favorite child and it made you very upset. 

“Oh God forbid we make Johnny upset.” You grab your phone from the table and walk upstairs getting ready for school. After getting dressed, doing your hair, and putting on makeup you slip on your shoes. Walking downstairs you hear your parents talking again. “I don’t understand why she won’t just do it. I mean Johnny would do it with no complaints.” You see your father nod and you sigh again. There they go again with Johnny being the best child. You walk past them grabbing an apple and go to leave, but your mom grabs your arm. 

“Sweetheart we are leaving today. This will be the last time you see us for 6 months at least say goodbye.” You nod hugging your mom and muttering a goodbye into her shoulder. Letting go of the hug you walk over to your father doing the same to him. Breaking apart you walk back towards the front door but before you can go again your mom grabs your arm. “And remember that Johnny is picking you up from school and then coming back here so you can grab your stuff.” You nod waving goodbye at them and shut the door. 

After arriving at school you meet up with your friend Jisoo and walk to first period together. “Wait you’ll still be going to school here right?” She grabs your arm pulling you to the side of the hallway. Shaking your head you answer her question with a “yes" and she lets out a happy cheer. “Johnny is picking me up after school today though.” She nods and a smile forms on her face. She has always had a huge crush on him even before he became a trainee and you cringe. “Stop that is my brother.” She shrugs and you laugh pushing her shoulder. 

“Alright, guys and remember that chapter 3 notes are due tomorrow.” The bell rings right as your teacher finishes her sentence signaling the end of the day. You get up from your seat groaning as you approach Jisoo. “I don’t want to go!” She rolls her eyes. “Please your going to be staying in the dorms with all 21 of the NCT boys any girl would die to be in your place.” You nod realizing that she is right. 

You walk to your locker to get your books when you hear screaming, You groan and roll your eyes realizing that the screaming is probably for your brother. You finish packing your books and close your locker walking over towards Jisoo’s locker. Waving at her once you see her and she starts walking next to you towards the entrance of the school. The screaming gets louder the closer you get to the outside of the school. You walk closer to the car everyone is looking at expecting it to be your brother but instead, you see Ten. You look at Jisoo confused and she looks at Ten confused.

“I thought Johnny was picking you up why is Ten here.” You shrug walking towards him. “TEN!” You shout and his eyes shoot up out the window. He waves towards you and motions for you to get in the car. You turn to Jisoo and hug her saying you’ll text her later pushing past the fangirls to get into the car. Getting in the car you throw your backpack in the back seat smiling at Ten. He makes sure he won’t run over anybody and pulls away. Once he gets far enough away he lets out a breath. 

“My God I thought I was going to die!” You laugh and look over at him catching his breath. “The girls at my school have literally no chill.’’ He nods mumbling a “that’s for sure” causing you to laugh. You and Ten always speak English to each other because you felt more comfortable speaking it and he wanted to practice pronunciation. “I love you and everything Ten but I thought Johnny was supposed to pick me up?” He chuckles turning down the radio. “Yeah he was supposed to but 127 managers scheduled a last-minute practice for them so he asked me to get you.” You nod and an “oh” comes out of your mouth. “Yeah, and of course I agreed to pick up my favorite 16-year-old.” He says taking one hand off the wheel to ruffle your hair. You groan swatting his hand. “I’m almost 17!” You whine and he puts his hand back on the wheel. “Well, I can’t call you my favorite 17-year-old because Jisung would get mad.” You laugh forgetting that you and Jisung were so close in age. 

You quickly arrive at your house and you walk to the front door unlocking it stepping inside letting Ten in too. He plops down onto your couch as you walk up the stairs. You start packing up the items that you needed to get ready with this morning. You hear footsteps approach your room when the door opens Ten flings himself onto your bed. You groan and roll your eyes. “Ten please get off of my bed you’re gross.” He scoffs at you. “I am not gross I am beautiful.” He voices his disgust while getting up to walk around your room and look. You start to pack your makeup when you hear Ten make an oohing noise behind you. You turn around to find him holding up one of your sexiest pair of underwear. 

You run over towards him and yank it out of his hands. You groan chucking it back in your drawer. “Can you ever act your age Ten?” You say and he laughs. “I act my age! You’re the one over here dressing up like a Victoria’s Secret model. What would Johnny think?’’ You groan and he ruffles your hair. “Don’t tell Johnny he would make me get rid of them and that was expensive.” He grins and wraps his arms around you. “Only if you model in them for me.’’ He says adding a wink. You wink back at him. “Of course.” You say pushing him away knowing it was a joke. You and Ten always joke around like this with each other so it was nothing new. You finish packing once Ten finally stopped annoying you. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go.” You announce and Ten grabs a bag and you grab the other walking down the stairs. Once you get back to the car it’s only a 5-minutes drive till you get to the dorms. Grabbing your bags you walk into the dorms behind Ten as he unlocks the door. You’re immediately greeted with a mess causing you to groan. “Sorry!” Ten says and you nod knowing it is going to be hard living with 21 guys. You see a body fly down the stairs and instantly you feel a set of arms wrapping around your waist. “Eileen!” You recognize the familiar voice of Lucas and smile. You turn around and embrace him in a proper hug. “Hi, Lucas!” You say as you hear more footsteps. You turn around to see Jungwoo and Kun smiling at you. You walk over and embrace them both into a hug. “Hi, guys.” You say and you hear them mutter a “hi” into your hair. You break away smiling at them. Jungwoo’s gaze shifts to your bags. “Are you staying here?” He asks causing Kun and Lucas to nod confused too. 

You groan thinking that your brother would have told them. “Yeah, I thought Johnny told you I’m staying for 6 months while my parents are out of the country.” Lucas makes a noise that sounds like an “ohhh” and the other 2 nod. Ten grabs the bags from your hands and starts walking upstairs. “Ten let me do it!” You whine and he whines back at you. “No, I’m going to do it just follow me.” You groan and follow him. He opens the door to a room and goes in it setting your stuff down. “You’re going to be sharing a room with Chenle is that ok?” You nod immediately feeling excited because you love Chenle.

“If you need anything I’m downstairs.” You nod running over towards him to give him a hug. “Thank you Ten.’’ You say into his chest. He says a small “you’re welcome” and leaves you alone in the room. You wait to unpack your clothes until you speak to Chenle not wanting to mess up his flow so you just plop down onto your bed. Here’s to the beginning of what could be the most chaotic 6 months of my life.


End file.
